


Only kisses

by Nachsie



Series: Only Kisses Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Porn, Businessman Castiel, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mated Dean, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a omega who is in a abusive relationship with his mate, Clark. Things change when an opportunity arises at Clark's work to get him his dream job. In a sneaky move, Clark sends his mate to seduce his boss into giving him the position. However, Dean finds himself an opportunity of his own, found in the arms of a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Trigger warning: Abuse physical and mental by Clark. I did not want to put in the tags because I was afraid people will think it was castiel's and dean's relationship. I mostly just mention the physical but the mental is shown a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Birthday, Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350619) by [Nachsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie). 



>   
> 

“Let’s just take this as a sign.” The voice and tone all too familiar to the omega, as his eyes shifted away from his mate. The omega’s arms slid to hold himself in a daze as he was quiet in thought. This was the fourth attempt. The fourth attempt at conceiving a child. The omega felt hollow to the voice, feeling his mate force on his coat rather roughly. “You’re broken, Dean.”

The omega didn’t speak, hearing the annoyance in his mate's voice, as his mate held his wrist tightly forcing his hands into his coat. Dean let his mate roughly handle him like a rag doll, his pale sunken thin skin showed more bruises he learned to cover. If Dean could cry anymore, he would be.

“I...I’m sorry, Clark.” Dean whispered, but the alpha stayed annoyed. Dean wasn’t sorry...but he was...How much he wanted a child of his own...how much he wanted to carry a child. His child. Dean’s green eyes slid over his bruises. The bruises that reminded him how he was lucky he was infertile...Dean understood the irony of sacrifice in that sentence.

“Sorry won’t give me a child. Wasted three years on this.” Clark stated emotionless fixing his own coat, his brown eyes looked so coldly at his mate. “I should have chose Hannah for a mate, she had triplets.”

Dean said nothing, as he felt Clark shove him forward to start walking, Dean kept his eyes down. Walking towards the elevator, Clark pushed roughly on the button. Moving to hold Dean’s upper arm, which Dean learned not to flinch in public. He learned how to behave. Clark lead him inside once the door’s opened.

Dean did something he wasn’t normally keened to this time walking in public...and he didn’t know what made him. He lifted his head only for a moment entering the elevator, locking eyes with the man inside. Beautiful blue eyes met green only for a moment before Dean quickly lowered his eyes.

“Clark Hamilton?” The man spoke, gaining Clark's attention from beside’s Dean. There Clark goes, the perfect man. His cold annoyed demeanor changed to the man of the fucking year. Clark’s brown eyes sparkled, as he turned running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair.

“Mr. Novak!” Clark smiled. “What are you doing here, sir?” Dean almost scoffed if he had the willpower to be slapped again. Perfect fucking clark.

“I just got finished with a check up. In top shape as always.” The man spoke, his eyes slowly moved to the back of Dean’s head which Dean continued to stand unmoving looking down. The door’s opened, and Clark held the doors.

“Omega’s first.” Clark spoke stern. Dean knew that voice. The ‘act like I don’t fucking control when you eat or drink’ voice. Dean nodded his head in some sort of gesture before stepping out. Once all parties were out, Clark smiled at the man once more.

  
“Glad to hear, sir. I’d hate to lose the president of APOGLE right after CEO, Jefferson.” Clark spoke as Dean mentally rolled his eyes. Of course this kiss ass was more than usual. This was Clark’s boss. He’s going to kiss ass. Especially since Clark has been gunning for Jefferson’s position for a while now. “Speaking of which, that position hasn’t been filled still right?”

“I know you're very interested in the position, hamilton.” The man spoke. “I must admit. I am torn between you and olsen, but like I said before. I still haven’t made a decision…”

The man’s eyes lingered towards Dean who slightly glanced up making hesitant eye contact with him, but when Clark slightly moved his head back to see his eyes on Dean, Dean made sure his chin was almost pressed to his chest. Not wanting Clark to get angry that he was making eye contact with another alpha.

“...We should talk about this another time, you obviously are busy.” Mr. Novak stated.

“Mr. Novak. Where are my manners!” Clark smirked, moving Dean to his side presenting him like a trophy piece. “This is my beautiful mate, Dean. Dean, this is Castiel Novak. My _Boss_. Dean, look Mr. Novak in the eyes and say hello.”

That threw Dean through a loop, he wondered for a second if it was a trap. Wondered if he should keep his eyes down. Why would Clark would request this if it was a trap in front of his boss? Dean slowly blinked, hesitantly lifting his eyes which connected to the dazzling blues. Dean’s eyes slid across his chiseled face, his slicked back hair, his beautifully fancy suit…

“Hello, Mr. Novak.” Dean spoke, noticing how Castiel’s eyes slid over his face. Most likely unaware where to keep his eyes, on the endless freckles? On the beautiful shaped lips? On the fifty shades of green that occupied his eyes. He settled on his eyes, and Dean felt his heart thump. Dean forgot how it felt to feel beautiful.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel spoke, as Dean tried not to sound too distracted by his voice. “But please, Call me Castiel.” Their eyes remained on each other, as Clark’s smirk went unnoticed.

“If you do excuse us, we actually have thing.” Clark stated as Dean lowered his eyes back to the ground when he realized where and who he was with.

“Ah, yes. I will see you at work.” Castiel stated his eyes not leaving Dean. “I hope to see you both again soon.” Castiel lightly bowed his head before continuing his way out of the hospital. Clark grabbed Dean’s arm after a few moments, smiling to all hell before shoving Dean into the car. Dean held himself as Clark slammed on the steering wheel happily.

“YES! FUCKING YES!” Clark ran his fingers through his hair. “I knew you’d actually be worth something to me one day!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean gave him an odd look, Clark's face tightened as Dean flinched expecting to be hit, but wasn’t. He felt Clark grab his face, sliding his thumb against Dean’s lip.

 

“You, my dear, are going to seduce my boss into giving me the CEO position.” Clark hummed.

  
“W-What?” Dean was so taken back.

“It’s not like he can knock you up, you’re infertile. Besides...he likes you. It won’t be hard to get him into your bed.” Clark smirked, Dean looked so frightened, his mind going haywire. “...look at this way...I can’t hit you while you’re sleeping with him. I wouldn’t want to draw suspicion...”

Well...at least he was honest.  
_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean took a deep breath, god, he hasn’t dressed this nice in three and a half years. Dean kept fidgeting with his shirt, checking his hair in the elevator glass. Dean had to seduce the pants off Clark's boss. Which Dean was NOT The seducing type.

“Fake it till you make it.” Dean breathed, as the doors started to open to the elevator. He got in saying Clark had left some stuff in his office he asked Dean to retrieve. The guy accepted the story and let Dean into the almost empty building. Dean started to walk out not really paying attention, as he fixed his shirt only to slam straight into someone. Dean put his hands up in surprise and shock. “Oh! shit! I am SO sorry-”

“It’s alright-” Castiel started with a chuckle as their eyes met, both stopping in their tracks. They blinked in silence at each other. Alright Dean, start with the seducing. Come on you APOGLE’D this. Maybe fall into him, laugh a little. Play ditzy. Rub his leg.

All his thinking went to shit, they both moved to each other in a needy kiss, Castiel’s hand pressed against the back of Dean’s head, the other on Dean’s hip. Dean gripping the front of his suit with a surprisingly strong grip. God, Castiel tasted so sweet. Dean pushed Castiel back against some guys desk, which Castiel collided with hard. He didn’t skip a beat, as he moved both his hands down to Dean’s waist, sliding his hands up his chest.

Dean let Castiel slid off Dean’s shirt, exposing the thin, pale sickly skin underneath, though thought at the current moment was beyond them. Dean rejoined the kiss with a moan, as Castiel turned them pinning Dean against the desk. Castiel pressed against him as he quickly swatted the items off whoever’s desk this was. Lifting Dean, who was extremely light onto the desk.

Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel as he pulled him closer, Castiel’s fingers moving to tear off his own clothes. Starting first with his tie, then his jacket. Dean fumbled with Castiel’s shirt buttons. Once he had opened it, he slid his fingers against Castiel’s actually muscled hairless chest. This kissing, this touching. Dean never felt so much heat, tenderness, he never knew touches that hadn’t left bruises.

Castiel slid his hands so softly against Dean’s boney hips, pressing him against him so easily it’s like Dean belonged there. Feeling Castiel’s fingers move to unbuckle his belt, Dean laid back on the desk. Letting Castiel kiss down his chest, Dean let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Closing his eyes, feeling Castiel slowly lower his pants, stopping when he got to the ankles. He with care took off Dean’s shoes and socks, placing it to the side before finishing to pull Dean’s pants down.

Dean opened his eyes feeling Castiel kissing his bruised hip bones with care, Dean lifted his ass slightly so castiel had an easier time removing his underwear. Castiel moved between Dean’s open legs, kissing his inner hips. Dean swallowed, almost forgetting it was normal for foreplay.

Castiel was so tender, as he slid Dean into his mouth. Dean gasped and shook at such a different feeling. Castiel was good at this. Dean became such a mess, burying his fingers into Castiel’s hair as Castiel watched Dean’s little whimpers and shakes.

Dean came so quickly, Dean was embarrassed letting out a whimpered choking noise as Castiel closed his eyes swallowing the cum without much surprise. Pulling back, he licked his lips contently before he was yanked up by Dean who hungrily kissed his lips. Castiel growled into the kiss moving to control the kiss, as Dean’s hand cupped his face.

Dean mewed into the kiss, god, Dean was...wet. Which gained that reaction from Castiel, Dean was almost just leaking. Castiel held him, just...making out. Dean was the first to needingly unbuckle Castiel’s own pants, snapping the button harder than he intended. When the button popped off, Dean swore he would find it later.

This was so different then when he was with Clark. Clark, it felt like a obligation. Head down. Bored. Just...Dean couldn’t even begin to think of it.

His thoughts ripped back to Castiel who had finally become completely naked to Dean’s satisfaction and god...Castiel had a lot going down there as a Alpha. Well, this was the second besides his own and clark's he had seen...but he knew a good thing.

Dean pulled him close once more, the kiss surprisingly slowed to easy going kisses. Dean whimpered feeling Castiel’s body pressed against his, Castiel’s hard cock sliding against his own. Dean leaned down grabbing his cock, to lead him towards his hole but Castiel whispered against his lips as he broke the kiss, nuzzling his nose.

“I just want a few more minutes more...if we start...I’ll have less time with you.” Castiel whispered, as Dean paused in surprise. His eyes scanning his face before Dean softly leaned in for another soft easy kiss.

It was always a rumor. Finding your ideal mate was like finding other piece of you. That the affection flowed so easily. That the slow soft kisses, and ever so tender sliding of fingers against skin was all so...much more than they were.

It made Dean...just crave him more. Dean had no idea how long they pressed against each other in easy kisses, but it felt like centuries. Centuries Dean wished he could have lived with him forever.

Dean felt Castiel sliding closer to him, as Dean opened his legs more, exposing his wet slick. Castiel hummed contently at the smell, but his face of content quickly looked concerned.

“...We don’t have condoms…” Castiel spoke as Dean looked away ashamed.

“...We don’t need them...I’m infertile which sucks...I’ve always wanted kids...anyways... You can go without. You can even cum inside if you want.” Dean whispered but Castiel glanced Dean up and down his face unreadable.

Oh the judgement. A omega unable to do the one job that made him so sought after.

“...Are you sure?” Castiel asked touching Dean’s face tenderly, but he didn’t seem...judgy...only amused?

“Yes.” Dean nodded, as he softly moved to kiss Castiel again. Castiel returned the kiss with a heated fire, as he lightly pushed Dean back a bit on the desk.

Dean whimpered into the kiss, as he felt the Alpha’s hot tip press against his hole. Dean gasped breaking the kiss, as Castiel entered him. Taking his time to watch Dean’s innocent reactions.

God, Castiel was a lot bigger than Clark.

Dean let out a moaned whimper, as he panted adjusting when he watch himself take all of Castiel. God. Castiel fit the whole thing inside? He could feel Castiel had made sure to apply a bit of pressure to make sure he had, to take the most of the omega’s tightness.

Castiel groaned in pleasure, smiling down at their connection. Dean panted holding himself up by an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel grinned up looking into Dean’s eyes, as Dean found himself smiling too, letting out a light chuckle.

“Stop looking like a kid in a candy store.” Dean whispered burying his face into Castiel’s neck as he adjusted.

“Only if you do.” Castiel let out a small chuckle.

Pressing kisses against his shoulder, till Dean was fully adjusted to him. Dean pulled back to glance over Castiel’s face, before he softly leaned in kissing him again. The kiss was easy going, but Castiel got the hit. Pulling his hips back quickly he gave Dean a teasing rock that barely moved inside of him.

“I will fucking kill you if you don’t move.” Dean nipped at his teeth with a moan. How was he so easy going with him? How was it like they have been lovers for years.

“I think I’m more turned on by your adorable threats then threatened.” Castiel whispered back, as Dean chuckled then groaned at his light teasing of his slightly moving hips.

Taking the reins, he slowly started to bounce his cock. It was awkward, but Castiel stopped moving to watch the omega try. Dean letting out lightly pants, as he pushed himself down on him.

Castiel smirked, moving Dean’s leg to watch him better. God, Dean’s little moans. His little movements on his cocks only moving a bit faster as he got use to the thrusts.

“F-Fuck.” Dean panted as he looked down to watch himself fuck himself on this strangers cock. God, this was a kink Dean didn’t even know he had. Hell he didn’t even know he had kinks.

Castiel smirked, letting himself enjoy the view before grabbing Dean’s hips, Dean moaned in surprise. Castiel held Dean’s hips steady as Castiel instantly started to pound Dean’s hole. Dean let out only burst of surprise gasps.

Gripping the desk needingly as his body bounced only slightly at Castiel’s movements. Castiel would stop to see Dean angrily pant and pout before pounding him again once more. Watching the omega lose himself to the pleasure with extremely loud panting and high pitched whimpers.

Dean’s legs were pushed so fucking open, Castiel was so deep in Dean that Dean’s legs had started to shake from the pleasure. Dean threw his head back then forward repeatedly from pleasure and the excitement of watching Castiel pounding him. Dean’s ultimate surprise came when he started to feel a pleasure he never felt before.

Dean looked confused but he was so lost in his own pleasure, he didn’t have time to register the confusion of having a alpha locked knot inside him. Dean’s body reacted perfectly, their bodies finding each other's groves as Castiel’s cock started to twist and lock in him. Sliding against the walls, causing Dean to start his very hard and rough orgasm.

Castiel didn’t warn the omega of his orgasm, just thrusted a bit more times till he was locked so tightly his body wasn’t able to move from the perfect omega’s walls and Castiel’s lodged cock.

Castiel’s cum spilled heavily into the omega who actually screamed at his orgasm. Shaking violently when he had spilled the last bit of cum on themselves, Dean looked down at their cummy connected bodies.

“W-What was that?” Dean panted as Dean lightly pressed on his lower abdomen where the knot had been so big it budged his body noticeably. Dean and Castiel moaned at the touch.

“You never felt Clark knot before have you?” Castiel smirked almost knowing. Dean nodded.

“I-I have never felt like this before.” Dean let out a happy innocent chuckle blushing deep red. Dean felt like a water balloon, when he moved he felt himself...slosh. “God. I’m so full from you.”

“I think you’ll thank me later.” Castiel kissed him happily, enjoying the soft skin of Dean while waiting for the knot to go down he gave ever so soft repeated kisses. “Now...I know you being here wasn’t a coincidence. I’m sure Clark wanted to use you to get the CEO position.” Dean broke light kisses.

“Y-You knew?” Dean blushed.

“I wouldn’t have gone through with this if it was him forcing you to do this.” Castiel whispered cupping his face. “What we did, this was just us. Not him…”

“How...were you so sure…?” Dean blinked surprised.

“Your eyes light up when you smile…” Castiel smiled, only to get a soft smile back before Castiel placed a kiss on his forehead. They slowly made out, till Castiel was able to pull himself from Dean.

Dean sucked in air as he watched the cum pour out of him, all down the side of the desk and the floor. They both let out soft chuckles, but Dean started to look sad.

“I...don’t want this to be over…” Dean whispered as Castiel also looked upset.

“It doesn’t have to be…” Castiel stated as Dean glanced up. “Tell him I need more persuading but I am leaning towards him…I’m sure he will cave for as long as we want.” Dean lit up as he kissed him again.

“Hm…” Dean teased. “Maybe I need a bit more persuading before we go…”

“You don’t have to ask twice.” Castiel breathed out before they kissed lustfully gripping each other. Happy for a round two.  
_____________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**\- Two month later -**

 

 

Dean ran down the hall, tears filling his eyes as he bolted past the empty desks he had grown familiar with the months he had visited Castiel every night. The office space he had grown to call home and his times with Castiel heaven. Today however…

Dean shoved Castiel’s office door open, as tears spilled down Dean’s face. Castiel glanced up from the paperwork he had been working on. Castiel blinked in surprise.

Usually Dean waited till dark to come, but right now it was only sunset. Most of the people in the office where gone, except for the stragglers who were surprised some stranger had just bolted into Castiel’s office.

“Dean-” Castiel spoke.

“Save it!” Dean hissed, shaking as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “You GAVE him the promotion.”

“I did.” Castiel stated emotionlessly, crossing his fingers together. “Dean-”

“W-...What about us?!” Dean choked out in tears. Castiel...didn’t want him anymore?

“Dean-” Castiel tried again but Dean was too upset to listen.

“No! Castiel! I don’t want this to end! Don’t you get it yet?! I love you, Castiel!” Dean sobbed a mess of tears, as Castiel sighed softly closing his work before standing moving to Dean. “...Now we will never be together again…”

Castiel moved to sit on the corner of his desk softly pulling Dean close by the hip. Dean let him pull him close, his face being cupped by Castiel, Dean looked into his eyes.

“Dean...I let Clark have the promotion...for a price….To have him have his dream job, he had to let you go.” Castiel stated as he softly wiped his tears. “...Didn’t you notice his mating marks gone?”

Dean paused as he pushed down his shoulder to see the mating mark he grew to hate was a light and faded scar, no longer permanent on his skin. Dean started to cry harder as he smiled at Castiel.

“D-Does this mean we can be together…? No more hiding?” Dean smiled happily, wiping his snot.

“No more hiding.” Castiel kissed his nose, as Dean sniffed trying to calm down.

“W-Why didn’t you just tell me? I was panicking when I woke up and he told me to pack my bags.” Dean laughed running his fingers through his hair.

“Because I had less time than I thought. I thought I had a week before I started to smell it on you. I didn’t...I didn’t want him to hurt you because he was still technically mated to you. Alpha’s do get territorial and he was already bad.” Castiel stated, Dean looked so confused.

“Smell what?” Dean sniffed wiping his nose, Castiel softly placed a hand on his belly.

“The scent of pregnancy…” Castiel stated as Dean went wide eyed.

“W-...I-I can’t. I-I’m-” Dean whispered as he started to cry harder.  
“Infertile?” Castiel chuckled as he shook his head no. “I knew the second you got wet our first time that you were extremely fertile. You were so wet you were dripping and I had barely touched you.”

Dean said nothing so taken back.

“Clark was the one with the issue...he never could knot because he was the one who was infertile. He blamed you to feel better about himself…” castiel spoke.

Dean covered his mouth as he started to cry harder.

“I-I’m pregnant…?” Dean sobbed happily.

“Almost two months.” Castiel softly rubbed his belly. Dean was pregnant...and the only person he’s been sleeping with… Dean yanked him into a hard kiss.

Dean was going to be a parent. He was going to be a parent with the kindest most loving man he has ever met. Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly, happily holding his lover, a father of his child and his future mate.

“I love you, Dean…” Castiel softly placed a kiss on Dean’s stomach as he rubbed it, taking in the scent of his little expecting omega.

When Castiel spoke, Words hit Dean’s ear he hasn’t heard in so long, words that actually were meant. Dean took a moment to absorb them. Words no longer tied to a wound, to a bruise. Dean almost questioned if it was a trick.

But there were no bruises.

Only kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I don't have one. Sorry. Every time I get one they fall through and I'd rather have content then not. Besides these are fun and not suppose to be book quality so don't bother complaining on the spelling and grammar. I know. Thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy Birthday, Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350619) by [Nachsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie)




End file.
